


Failed Attempts

by mortenavida



Series: Write On My Heart [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: Something was tugging on Steve’s mind, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. That’s when the message came through, on his left arm, and he knew something was wrong.





	Failed Attempts

**Author's Note:**

> K1 - Polyamory or Open Relationship for Tony Stark Bingo as well as some more of this awesome series. A little inspired by Fritti13's comment on the last one. Didn't turn out how I anticipated, but here it is.

Three weeks ago, Tony had left to open up a new branch in London. Steve had wanted to follow, but Bucky’s next evaluation was in the middle of the trip and Tony convinced them to stay behind. Not that he wanted his soulmates to stay behind, but they were sure how well Bucky would handle unfamiliar territory. The moment he wondered if he made the wrong decision, he caught a look on Bucky’s face to see relief.

They kept in touch mostly by writing to another. Tony woke up with a silly note from Steve and fell asleep to Bucky’s updates on how the team was doing. He wrote them in return -- reassurance that he was okay and that he missed them.

Then one day, Tony’s messages stopped. Steve caught Bucky staring at his flesh arm, running metal fingers over where Tony would usually draw a silly little face. He tried not to worry too much; there were times when Tony got lost in what he was working on, but something didn’t feel right.

On day three, Bucky silently took Steve’s left arm and looked over the empty flesh there. Steve just placed a kiss to Bucky’s forehead before shaking his head.

One day four, Steve woke to Bucky staring down at his right arm. He looked at his own to see a hastily written message from Tony.

_Long day, sorry. Love you._

“It isn’t him,” Bucky said softly. “He’s never...”

Steve wrapped his hand over the words on Bucky’s arm. “Friday, please get a location on Tony. Alert the team.”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed, his fists clenching. “I’m going with you.”

“Didn’t even think about leaving you behind.” Steve squeezed Bucky’s arm gently. “Let’s get ready.”

 

\---

 

Messages came constantly after that. Some were by Tony’s hand, but others were just off enough that Bucky and Steve knew they were done by someone else. They tried to find clues in the words, but so far nothing seemed clear enough -- Natasha spent most of her time going over images of each one of them.

Tony’s reactor had a tracker in it, so Friday was able to locate him easily enough, but they had to prepare before just barging into the place. He had been moved to somewhere in Wales; Bucky didn’t recognize it as a Hydra base, so they had some hope that he wasn’t being tortured.

Steve and Bucky also had to write back to Tony, acting as though they weren’t aware of the problem. Bucky continued his updates, while Steve asked about the next time they would be able to Skype. “Soon” was always the answer to that question and even though he _knew_ Tony wasn’t the one answering, something still broke a little in Steve’s chest.

It took another few days before they were in the quinjet and flying overseas. The entire team suited up, none of them willing to just sit back and let something happen to one of their own. Clint and Natasha sat at the controls, Bruce monitored the tracking, Sam prepared their medical supplies, and Steve watched Bucky pace between all of them.

“You’re making us nervous,” he said softly. “Come sit down.”

“If I sit, I’m going to put a hole in something.” Bucky ran his metal hand through his hair, wincing as it caught. Tony hadn’t finished the last of the repairs before he left. “This can’t happen again, Steve.”

“And it won’t.”

“I’m going with him next time,” Bucky insisted. “I don’t care what the moron says.”

Steve couldn’t help the smile that came over his face. “Buck...”

“Don’t.” Bucky sat down heavily next to him. “I just. It was just you and me before, Steve. I only had one punk to look after.”

“You aren’t the only one that can look out for Tony. We’re both in this together.” Steve pulled him close, pressing a harsh kiss to the side of Bucky’s head.

Bucky’s shoulders relaxed just a bit. “I know...”

Steve was quiet, sharing a concerned look with Sam. He was glad Bucky finally sat down, but they still had hours to go.

 

\---

 

The only thing the kidnappers had going for them was their location. If Tony didn’t have the tracker, Steve was sure it would have taken them longer to find him, deep in the woods as they were. The complex was underground with the entrance by a tree of all things -- it was a good idea if they didn’t have the tech they did.

Steve and Bucky took point, moving through the complex with ease. As promised, they shot at the men’s knees and hands so the others could get answers out of them as needed. Around the fifth group, one of the men knelt down, hands up, and all but cried out where they were keeping Tony.

Bucky didn’t stop after that and Steve could do nothing but follow. They found their soulmate tied to a chair, face bloodied and eyes closed. All Steve wanted to do was run forward and check him over, but Bucky was already doing that and somebody needed to watch the door. Ignoring his own instincts, he turned and faced the door, letting Bucky get to Tony first.

“He’s breathing,” Bucky said, voice low. “Looks like someone just got mad at him. Ass can’t keep his mouth shut.”

“Just get him loose and we’ll get him out of here.”

“Working on it.”

Steve nodded and reached up to the earpiece. “We have him. How’s the route out?”

“ _Clear_ ,” Natasha said. “ _How’s he look_?”

“He’ll heal.” Steve glanced back as Bucky got the unconscious Tony into his arms. “Coming out now.”

Steve took Bucky’s gun and let it hang over his shoulder before leading them out. They met Natasha not long after and she settled in behind Bucky, protecting their back in case they missed anyone there.

 

\---

 

Tony woke halfway home, a low groan coming from him to alert the team. Steve reached out to rest his hand on Tony’s leg while Bucky wrapped both hands around one of Tony’s. They were quiet as the genius opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as he processed everything. Steve could feel when he relaxed and he smiled, standing to get a better look at him.

“Welcome back,” he said, leaning over to kiss Tony’s forehead. “You scared us.”

“You came...”

“Of course we did, punk.” Bucky raised Tony’s arm, kissing the inside of his wrist where the tattoo had yet to be finished. “You aren’t the only possessive bastard in this.”

“Good to know.” Tony closed his eyes again. “Good to know...”

Steve and Bucky smiled at each other before getting comfortable, happy to have Tony back with them.


End file.
